Graças a uma trombada!
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Goenji sem querer tromba com uma garota na rua, no dia seguinte descobre q estão na mesma sala, mas ela é esquentadinha, será que sai algo de bom aí! Presente de niver para minha amiga Medylom.


**Yo pessoal o/ Essa é minha primeira fic de Inazuma Eleven, então peguem leve nas criticas viu ;P Esse é um presente de aniversário a minha querida amiga Cheetara, espero que goste flor... Agora, boa leitura \o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Graças a uma trombada!<strong>

Mais um ano começou no colégio Raimon, os garotos de Inazuma Japan estavam mais animados, já que ano passado eles trouxeram a taça mais uma vez. Os garotos estavam planejando treinarem um pouco hoje, depois das aulas como sempre, mas Goenji sentia que hoje não seria como os outros dias.

Por falar nele, Goenji estava sentado em seu lugar na sala de aula a espera do professor, Endo reparou que seu amigo estava muito quieto, então resolveu interferir em seus pensamentos.

-Goenji amigão, o que ouve? - pergunta Endo se virando em sua cadeira para ficar de frente pro amigo.

-Nada Endo, só estou sentido que hoje será um dia diferente. - responde Goenji meio distraído.

-Hã? - olha Endo pro amigo com cara de paisagem.

-Nada cara, não foi nada. - tenta sorrir um pouco - É melhor se virar que o professor já deve estar chegando.

Meio contrariado por não ter sua pergunta respondida, Endo se virou pra frente, coisa que mal fez isso e o professor logo entrou na sala.

X-X-X-X

Passada as aulas, Goenji corria até o parque que combinou de encontrar os amigos, estava correndo tão rápido que nem viu que tinha alguém na sua frente, com isso acabou por trombar com a pessoa.

-Aahh... - grita a garota caindo no chão - Droga, ai que dor... Ei garoto, não olha por onde anda, não?

-Gomen, foi sem querer! - se levanta estendendo a mão a garota - Deixe que eu te ajudo!

-Não preciso de sua ajuda! - se levanta a garota.

-Credo, eu já pedi desculpas!

-Ta, ta... Tanto faz! - diz a garota indo embora.

-Eu hein! - diz Goenji voltando a correr direto para o parque.

Quando chegou ao parque, todos seus amigos já estavam lá fazendo seus aquecimentos, o primeiro a notar sua chegada foi Fubuki e viu que Goendi estava mais sério que o habitual, ou melhor, estava com uma cara raivosa. Fubuki resolveu se aproximar para poder saber o motivo.

-Yo Goenji! - disse Fubuki já próximo de Goenji.

-Yo! - disse Goenji sem mudar a expressão.

-O que ouve? - pergunta Fubuki.

-Nada, foi só uma garota esquentadinha! - respondeu irritado indo pra perto dos outros pra fazer os aquecimentos também.

-Yo Goenji! - falou Endo animado.

-Yo! - disse o resto da turma.

-Yo! - disse Goenji começando os aquecimentos.

-Ihh... Que bicho te mordeu? - perguntou Fudou.

-Foi uma garota! - disse Fubuki com ar de riso.

-Ouche, está apaixonadinho, é? - disse Endo debochado.

-Isso não teve nenhuma graça! - fala Goenji sério - E vamos começar esse treino ou não?

Só foi o Goenji falar que todos começaram o treino, estavam jogando as mil maravilhas, Endo defendia todas, os dribles dos jogadores estavam cada vez melhores tudo normal. (**N/A:** Deu pra ver que não entendo bulhufas de futebol, né? Rsrs).

Mas nem todos estavam jogando normalmente, os chutes de Shuya estavam muito fortes para um simples treinamento, Endo não parava de reclamar, já que suas mãos estavam sendo machucadas por causa de Goenji. Sendo assim, depois de um tempo, os garotos resolveram descansar um pouco e Endo foi conversar com o amigo.

-Ei cara, o que ouve contigo hoje? - disse Endo se sentando ao lado de Goenji no gramado - Não vai me dizer que essa tal garota mexeu tanto assim contigo?

-Para de brincadeira! - reclama - A garota é doida demais, acredita que só porque eu a derrubei sem querer, ela me tratou mal? - contou Goenji - E olha que eu pedi desculpas.

-Ahh, então foi isso? Mas pra que o estresse? Você nunca foi de se importar com isso. - diz Endo sem entender ainda.

-Sei lá cara! - Goenji se levanta limpando a bermuda – Olha, quer saber? Estou indo pra casa, prometi que iria brincar um pouco com minha irmãzinha.

-Beleza! Então a gente se vê na escola!

Com isso, todos aproveitam e vai cada um para sua cada, amanhã seria um dia cheio, pois todos sabiam que mesmo sendo começo de ano, iria ter trabalho pra fazer.

X-X-X-X

Mais um dia de aula, dessa vez parecia que Goenji já superou o "encontro" com a tal garota, que por algum motivo estranho não saía de sua cabeça, mas ele resolveu deixar pra lá, já que achava que não a veria mais.

O professor de história entrou na sala pedindo para que todos ficassem quietos, pois tinha um comunicado a fazer.

-Garotos, quero apresentar a nova aluna que foi transferida para nossa escola hoje, espero que se dêem bem com ela. - se virou para a porta - Por favor, entre e se apresente para seus novos colegas.

Na mesma hora, a garota citada entrou na sala, ela era uma bela garota de 17 anos, de pele clara, levemente bronzeada, cabelos loiros e ondualos que iam até sua cintura, de belos olhos verdes esmeraldas e seios volumosos. Os garotos quando a viram só faltaram babar, menos um, pois estava mais preocupado em espumar de raiva do que reparar na beleza da garota.

Ela foi até o meio da sala e começou a falar. - Olá, meu nome é Cheetara Mansen. - falou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Então, alguém quer fazer alguma pergunta a senhorita Cheetara? - disse o professor e na mesma hora alguns alunos levantaram as mãos.

-Cheetara, de que tipo de flores você gosta? - perguntou Fuyuka amigavelmente.

-Bem, eu gosto de rosas. - começa Cheetara - Deve ser porque sou um pouco romantica. - diz por fim um pouco rubra.

-Ei Cheetara, você gosta de futebol? - pergunta Toramaru.

- Ah-han, adoro, mas como não sei jogar direito nem tento hehe...

-Pela sua pulseira você gosta de moda né? - pergunta Haruna apontando para a pulseira prata de três voltas da Cheetara.

-Hai, eu gosto de estar na moda! - sorri Cheetara.

-Bem crianças, acho que já está bom. - interrompe o professor - Senhorita Cheetara, você pode se sentar ali naquela carteira que está na frente do senhor Shuya? - foi o professor apontar o lugar, que Cheetara teve que controlar para não fazer uma careta.

_"Não acredito que estou na mesma sala que ele"_ pensou ela indo para seu lugar, quando foi se sentar, ela deu um pequeno giro pra frente que fez com que sua saia escolar levantasse um pouquinho, mas foi o suficiente pra Goenji ver suas coxas grossas.

_"Nossa, pra uma __estressadinha, ela tem belas pernas"_ pensou ele para logo se repreender por pensar tal coisa de uma garota que virou sua inimiga nos primeiros minutos que se viram.

O tempo foi passando e chegou o intervalo, os garotos do time de futebol se reuniram na quadra para jogarem um pouquinho, algumas garotas também foram para a quadra pra os verem jogarem e claro, pra ver quem estava mais bonito esse ano.

-Nossa o Endo está mais lindo! - exclamou Fuyuka com olhos brilhando.

-Que nada, Fubuki que está mais lindo, como sempre claro! - dessa vez foi a Haruna quem falou.

-Nem vem o Endo é o mais lindo!

-É o Fubuki!

-Er... Garotas posso me juntar a vocês? - pergunta Cheetara se aproximando.

Haruna olha para a recém-chegada com um sorriso - Oi Cheetara, claro que pode!

-Ei Cheetara, quem você acha que é mais bonito! - pergunta Fuyuka apontando para os garotos.

Cheetara olha para todos os garotos, seria meio que difícil dizer quem era o mais bonito, já que todos eram, mas seus olhos se prenderam em certo garoto de cabelos loiros quase brancos.

Esse garoto era Goenji, ele corria a toda velocidade pela quadra, mas o que chamou a atenção de Cheetara não foi à velocidade dele e sim o peitoral definido dele. Como para saberem de que time cada um era, os meninos resolveram que um time ficava com camisa, o outro time sem e Goenji estava no time sem camisa. (**N/A:** Quié gente... Não resisti xP).

-Pra um idiota ele até que é uma gracinha! - sussurrou pra si mesma, mas as garotas que estavam perto escutaram e viram para onde ela olhava.

-Não acredito você está afim do Shuya? - pergunta Haruna animada.

-O que? - olha Cheetara para Haruna muito vermelha - Do que está falando? Não diga bobagens!

-Que kawaii, você está até vermelhinha! - diz Haruna mais animada ainda.

-Nossa que lindo, amor a primeira vista! - fala Fuyuka com olhos brilhando.

-N-não é isso! - diz mais vermelha ainda.

Enquanto Cheetara tentava fazer as garotas pararem com essas suposições, Goenji não conseguia tirar os olhos da aluna nova. _"Mas que droga mesmo ela tendo me irritado, não consigo tirá-la da cabeça e nem os olhos dela... O que será que está acontecendo comigo?"_ pensava Shuya.

-Ei pessoal, vamos parar um pouco... Logo o sinal vai bater! - grita Fudou pros amigos.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça indo para onde as meninas estavam os que estavam sem camiseta, só as colocaram nos ombros, iriam só colocar as camisetas depois que batesse o sinal.

Cheetara ao ver que Goenji estava se aproximando também, começou a ficar nervosa com aproximação, mas se lembrou do dia anterior e voltou a ficar séria virando a cara. As meninas não entenderam nada, mas deixaram quieto por enquanto.

-Yo garotas, estão falando do que? - pergunta Endo após se sentar ao lado de Fuyuka.

-Estamos falando do amor à primeira vista da Cheetara! - diz Fuyuka toda encantada.

_"Quem será esse amor dela?"_ pensa Goenji olhando sério pra Cheetara.

-Uau, mas que rapidez pra se apaixonar, hein? - brinca Endo.

-P-parem de dizer bobagens! - reclama Cheetara rubra - Vocês tiram conclusões rápido demais.

- Certeza? - começa Haruna - Pois você disse que é uma gracinha o...

Cheetara tapa a boca de Haruna. - Você fala demais também, sabia? - sussurra brava.

-Eu tenho dó do garoto por quem você se apaixonou! - diz o até então quieto Goenji.

-Como é? - Cheetara olha brava pra ele - Repete se for capaz!

-Agora além de mal educada é surda? - olha sarcástico - Eu disse que tenho dó do garoto por quem você se interessou!

Todos olhavam para aquela pequena discussão sem entenderem. Como assim? Eles já se conheciam antes? Fubuki tentou apaziguar a briga e quando finalmente conseguiu, perguntou se eles já se conheciam antes. Foi aí que Shuya explicou que ela era a tal garota com quem trombou no dia anterior.

Antes que começasse uma nova briga entre Cheetara e Goenji, o sinal tocou. Todos foram para suas salas, os garotos que estavam sem camisa até então, as colocaram para a tristeza de muitas garotas. Com isso, as aulas transcorreram tranquilamente.

X-X-X-X

Cheetara estava andando pelo parque distraia, a sua sorte que não tinha muita gente naquele horário, assim poderia ficar bem distraída e não trombaria com ninguém. Agora, qual era o motivo de sua distração? Simples, era um belo garoto de cabelos loiros quase brancos, olhos escuros feito o céu e um corpo que pelo jeito foi esculpido pelos deuses.

Sim, a causa de sua distração era Shuya Goenji, por mais irritante que o garoto poderia parecer para si, ela não conseguia tirar seus pensamentos dele, os olhos sérios dele a encantava.

_"Droga, mas que está acontecendo comigo?"_ pensava Cheetara _"Que coisa, ele me irrita desde o primeiro momento que o vi, mas mesmo assim ele não sai dos meus pensamentos!"._

X-X-X-X

Não muito longe dali estava Goenji, ele aproveitou que hoje não teria treino e foi dar uma volta no parque para poder entender o que se passava em sua cabeça. É pelo jeito, ele tinha os mesmos pensamentos que Cheetara e seus pensamentos não eram tão castos assim.

_"É... Até que para uma __estressadinha ela tem um corpo e tanto, acho que o único defeito dela é aquele gênio ruim"_ pensava Goenji com um pequeno sorriso.

Olhou para cima pensando em todos os detalhes da garota, nos olhos, no pequeno nariz, nos cabelos que ele sentiu uma louca vontade de acariciar e na boca. Aquela boca que deviam ser mais apetitosos do que aparentavam.

Enquanto pensava ia andando, com isso resultou em uma trombada, só que dessa vez ele conseguiu se equilibrar e segurar a pessoa com quem trombou. Quando olhou para ver quem era, se segurou para não rir. Pelo jeito o destino adorava ser bem brincalhão.

-Hã? - a garota olhou pra ver quem a segurava - Ahh fala sério, você de novo garoto? Só sabe andar distraído por aí?

-Pelo jeito não sou o único distraído por aqui! - vê a garota corar - Estava pensando no que? - sorri sedutor.

-Em n-nada que te interesse! - Cheetara corou mais ainda.

-Ah vai, me conta! - aproximou Cheetara mais um pouco de si - Prometo que se você me contar no que estava pensando, eu te conto do porque eu estar distraído!

-P-pare de gracinhas! - tentava se livrar dos braços fortes do garoto - E-eu não vou falar nada!

Goenji apertou um pouco a cintura de Cheetara. - Então ta... Serei o primeiro a contar. - aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da garota - Eu estava distraído por sua culpa! - sussurrou.

-Hein? - Olha espantada pra ele.

-Isso o que você ouviu... Mesmo sendo esquentadinha, você não sai dos meus pensamentos! - olhou fundo nos olhos de Cheetara - Não sei direito o que é, mas... Acho que estou te amando!

Cheetara não conseguiu fazer nada além de arregalar os olhos, essa foi a noticia mais chocante que recebeu nos últimos tempos e antes que conseguisse retrucá-lo, Goenji se apossou de seus lábios com um beijo calmo, mas muito apaixonado.

Sem saber mais o que fazer, Cheetara se rendeu ao beijo fechando os olhos e passando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Cheetara achava que podia alcançar as estrelas de tão bom que era o beijo, ela estava nas nuvens. Já Goenji achava que essa era sua maior vitória, era bem melhor do que as finais das copas, mil vezes melhor do que quando seu time vence mais uma partida.

Eles podiam ter começado com uma briga boba, mas se não fosse graças a essas briguinhas, ou melhor, se não fosse graças a uma trombada, nunca teriam se conhecido e nem descobririam tão rápido o amor.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo minna o**

**Espero que tenham gostado, especialmentevc querida Medylom ^^ Um feliz niver viu o/**

**E como deram pra ver, faz um bom tempo que não vejo Inazuma, então a personalidade de alguns ta meio "doida" hehe**

**Essa é minha segunda fic hetera (q progresso xP)**

**Agora como deram pra ver to sem assunto então...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! o/**


End file.
